Sugar and Spice
by koishii-glory
Summary: The legendary battousi is a woman. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. What does she want? Himura's Death. Kamiya always gets what she wants...
1. chapter one

Sugar and Spice

Summary:  The battousi is a woman? Her name is Kamiya. What does she want? Himura's death. Kamiya **always **gets what she wants…

Prologue

_Sugar and Spice._

_And everything nice;_

_That's what little girls _

_ Are made of…_

Her Birth 

It was raining hard and it showed no signs of stopping. Every time Kamiya Syaoran would look out of the window all he could see was water dropping from a cloudy sky. He was the innkeeper at a small inn, but he had no occupants of late. 

His wife's screams could be heard from all corners of the house. She was in labor with their only child. They were miles away from any doctor, and he refused to leave her side. To be honest even if a doctor was next door they wouldn't have gone to him. The Kamiya's were of modest status, and would have no money to pay him. 

Kamiya Kim was in much pain. If she had know that it would have hurt this much, she never would have agreed to have it. Then she pictured an innocent soft baby in her mind, and realized that the pain was worth what she'd be getting in the end. She could faintly hear her husband telling her to push one more time, because he could see a head…

-An hour later-

Kamiya looked down at the small bundle in his arms, and then looked at the slumbering woman at his right. They would be identical had been the same age. His eyes rested on his wife lovingly for one more second, but he soon turned back to his lovely daughter. The child, who he had named Kaoru, had her eyes wide open. Most babies were sleeping for their first couple of hours of life, but not his. This told him that she would see much in her life. 

The next morning, when the first ray of light jumped into the inn, the baby Kaoru could be heard voicing her hunger. Her mother woke from her fitful rest and gathered her breath-taking daughter into her arms, and feed her the milk of her body.

A year later 

"No."

Kamiya Kim growled frustrated and defeated. Her husband refused her pleas to get a job. He argued that her place was in the home, raising their child. "Our child needs her mother." Kim was angered by her husband's accusation that she would be any less of a mother to her baby, and told him. 

Being the kind man he was Syaoran instantly apologized, but still said no to work.

Kim couldn't understand her husband. Not very many people had been coming to the inn, and they barely had money to live on. Kim would rather get on her knees and scrub someone else's floor, than see her family suffer. Syaoran was not very healthy as it was. He claimed that it was just a little cough, but that little cough had been getting worse for the past year. She feared for his health, and told him that if she got found work that they would have money to take him to the doctor. Finally, after much graveling and craftiness on her part, her husband agreed. 

"Hello. What would you like?" Kim asked the customer that came into the Akabeko. The young woman smiled at the waitress, and said that day's special. Kim nodded at the woman, and went to get her order filled. She walked down the hall, but heard a little voice. 

"Mommy!" Kim felt something on her leg, and saw a child with ocean like eyes staring back at her. Kim smiled at her daughter and went down on her knees and looked straight into Kaoru's face. The child of five's hair was all over the place, and Kim straightened out the mass of black hair.

"What are you doing here, Kaoru? Where's daddy?" 

The girl's innocent eyes looked excitedly at her mother, before saying, "Daddy said I could come, if I promised to come straight here, and I did it all by myself!" Kim couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. 

"Do you want to come help me waitress?" Kaoru jumped at the chance to be near her mother eagerly, and went to help her serve the food. They reached the young woman again, and Kaoru placed the bowl in front of her.

"Here you go ma'am." The young woman was thinking deep thoughts, until she heard that angelic voice. She looked down, and saw a pint-sized version of her waitress. The woman smiled down at her.

"What's your name, little girl?"

"My name's Kaoru. What's yours and why do you look so sad?" 

"Kaoru!" Her waitress came over and scolded her child. "Don't ask such questions! It's rude."

"No, it's okay." The woman interjected. "My name is Chicharu, and I'm just a little sad. I had a little girl like you, but she's gone." She smiled sadly at the angelic face again, and the Kaoru smiled back. 

"Maybe I can cheer you up? When I'm sad I play with my daddy and that always make me feel better." Chicharu shot a questioning look at the girl's mother, and Kim smiled I  approval, and so Chicharu played together for a while, and Kaoru was right, she did feel better. 

Kim's shift ended and she went to collect her daughter from the other lady. Both Kaoru and Chicharu were reluctant to stop their game, but Kim promised that they could play together again, if Chicharu didn't mind. Chicharu said she would, and Kim gave her their address. 

Chicharu watched the mother and child head home, and felt very envious. Her child was dead because of a senseless act, and this woman's child was allowed to live. How was that fair? Evil slowly began to take hold of her heart, and soon the memories of her daughter were replaced with those of her small time with Kaoru. Soon, she thought of nothing but the blue-eyed child, and her mind would not let her sleep until that child was hers.

Okay, sorry this chapter was boring, but it was the prologue after all. Can you guess what Chicharu is going to do? The next one will be much better. Please review. 

The first chapters tell her life before she started learning swordsmanship, and then her training, then becoming battousi. That is the first part of the story. The second will be when she meets Kenshin face to face. 


	2. chapter2

Sugar and Spice 

Summary- The legendary battousi is a woman. Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. What does she want? Himura's death. Kamiya always gets what she wants. 

_Sugar and Spice_

_And everything nice_

_This is what little girls_

_Are made of…_

Chapter one 

Kamiya Syaoran was sweeping out some of the rooms in his inn. He whistled a happy tune and did a little jig. More customers were starting to come, and that meant more money for the family. He heard the joyful laughter of his daughter and he looked up and saw her and Chicharu playing in the yard. 

It did his heart good to see kaoru smiling. Chicharu seemed to make his daughter happy and vice versa. The young woman had been coming over a lot and he often wondered if she had a family. He knew that her child was dead, but what of her husband? Did he mind that his wife was playing with a little girl, instead of tending to the home? Did she even have a husband? There was something about her that made him uneasy. It was the look in her eye; it spelled trouble, but his Kaoru was happy, so his hands were tied.

It was almost Kaoru's fourth birthday. Everyone in the town knew and loved the blue-eyed child, so a great party would be thrown on her behalf. The kamiya's finacial state was no secret, and the town's people offered to throw it at the Akabeko and the Kamiya's gratefully accepted the offer.

It was the day before the party, and Kaoru wanted a new kimono for her birthday. "Mommy? Please may I have one? It's the only thing I want! I promise to be a good girl!" Kim eyed her daughter warily, it was well known that Kaoru could only be well behaved for moments at a time. Although she tried, Kim could not say no to that little face. _What was one kimono anyway?_

" I suppose that would be alright." Kaoru jumped inot he mother's arms with an excited "YAY".  Kim spun her around for a bit, then set her on the floor. Kim was about to pick up her money purse, when she heard a loud thump, then an agitated groan. She ran to the source of the noise, only to find her husband struggling to get to his feet. She went to him and heaved his arms over her shoulders, and dragged him to their room.

"What's wrong love?" Syaoran looked upon his wife with hazy recognition. He was quite a mess; his upper lip had a thin line of sweat forming on it, his head was unbelievably hot, and he was trembling. His teeth chattered and he could barely speak.

"I am fine.   Just   a  little fever…" He managed to spurt out. This was the third time he had collapsed and was burning up. Kim was going to let him down play his illness anymore. She got a basin and filled it with cool water, and dabbed it on his face and neck. She wrapped him in covers, and made sure he was comfortable. 

Kim heard little footsteps, and knew it was kaoru. Knowing it would upset her to see her daddy so sick and pale, Kim went to close the door, but the girl had already seen. Kaoru screamed and ran away, frightened. Syaoran tried to get up, but Kim pushed him back down.

"She'll be fine. I'll go and see about her." Kim swept out of the roon, and went searching for her. Finally, she saw her standing under a cherry tree. She had her arms around Chicharu's leg, and was absently fiddling with a sakura blossom. The brown haired woman was patting Kaoru's head, as the girl sobbed. Kim silently approached them, and Chicharu's head shot up and Kim was met with black eyes. 

"Syaoran…isn't feeling well. Kaoru's just a little upset. I was supposed to take her shopping for a Kimono, and I was hoping you could-"

"Take her? Of course! You get take care of Mr.Kamiya. I don't mind watching her." Kim smiled at this, and reached for the money pouch, but the younger woman declined. " It will be my treat, for letting you let me spend time with Kaoru."

"No, the pleasure was all ours."

"Oh! Look at this one Chi-san!" Kaoru picked up a kimono with her pudgy fingers, and thrust it at her friend. The kimono was light pink, with dark blue rose petals floating to the bottom. It was adorable, and it would look cute on the girl.

"Would you like this one?"

"Yes! Yes! Please?" Urameshi Chicharu giggled at Kaoru's energy. _Her _little girl was really something. Chicharu instantly reprimanded herself for claiming Kaoru, _again. _It was getting harder to distinguish this sweet little girl from her own little one, Tomoe. They were so alike, too alike. Her mind was twisting evilly, and Chicharu didn't try to stop it. Thoughts of her daughter were becoming few and far between. Kaoru wasn't hers, but she would be.

Short chapter and I'm sorry! I have a ton of homework and lots of other stories. I didn't want too much time to go by without writing something. The next one will be better and it should be long considering what's to come. 


End file.
